All That I Want
by AnaBtzz
Summary: Pensar em Draco nunca era o bastante. — Ouro no XVII Challenge Draco&Ginny do 6V.


**Disclaimer:** A mesma coisa de sempre. Infelizmente esses personagens não são meus, mimimimi. Os personagens da série Harry Potter pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o XVII Challenge Draco&Ginny do fórum 6 Vassouras. O tema era "casais espelhos" (casais que se assemelhassem, de alguma maneira, à Draco e Ginny).

* * *

**All That I Want**  
Por AnaBtzz

* * *

Sentada sobre a madeira suja e úmida do cais, Ginny deixava seus dedos dos pés encostarem-se à água morna. O sol da tarde irradiava pelos fios vermelhos e a ruiva sempre brigava com seus filhos quando brincavam no jardim antes das três – mas era inevitável não ir até ali apesar do horário. Quando a realidade tornava-se difícil demais, aquele local era uma fuga e tanto.

Ginny deitou-se com as mãos sobre o ventre. Já enfrentara a dor do parto duas vezes, qual seria o medo de uma terceira? Por que ela estaria assim tão nervosa com o fato de ser mãe? Ela amava seus filhos mais do que tudo no mundo e certamente teria espaço para mais um – ou uma, se fosse o caso.

Pegou-se desejando imensamente uma filha. Ela tinha James, com seus cabelos ruivos e os mesmos olhos castanhos – quase uma versão masculina de si mesma – e tinha Albus, tão parecido com Harry que chegava a doer. Ginny sentia um aperto em seu coração cada vez que sentia os olhos verdes e pequeninos em sua direção.

Apesar de seus filhos serem lindos, pouco herdaram dos pais em conjunto. James era de Ginny e Albus de Harry. Quase não havia algo dela no pequeno Al – quem sabe ele tivesse herdado um pouco de sua personalidade? Era essa sua esperança.

Deslizando as mãos por sua barriga ainda lisa, suspirou. Será que esse filho que estava para vir seria parecido com os dois? Será que seria uma garotinha morena, com olhos castanhos e jeito determinado? Ou seria ruiva, meio tímida e desengonçada, com profundos olhos verdes? O que será que Ginny devia esperar de sua nova criança? Será que deveria esperar por alguma coisa?

Pensou em uma menininha linda e frágil, com cabelos loiros e olhos claros. Ela seria meio alta e um pouco magricela como a mãe, mas teria o andar imponente e superior. Os olhos acinzentados desafiariam as pessoas ao seu redor quando fizesse alguma travessura e os ombros cairiam de vergonha quando fosse colocada de castigo. Os bracinhos finos apertando a cintura de Ginny enquanto ela acariciaria os fios platinados e sedosos.

A ruiva colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto, estreitando os olhos graças à imensa claridade. Virou a cabeça para o lado olhando o mar. A sensação acolhedora do local diminuía a culpa que sentia. Sempre a culpa – mas nunca o remorso. Não, Ginny não se arrependia. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para mentir para si mesma. Se pudesse, faria de novo e de novo e de novo.

No fundo, ela queria que o filho fosse de Draco. Queria ter uma vida ao lado dele onde podia ser feliz sem ter culpa. Sem ter vergonha. Ela lembrava-se de uma das histórias que seu pai contava sobre a história trouxa: Marco Antônio e Cleópatra. Ginny a achava tão rica, tão inteligente, tão encantadora. Imaginou-se sendo ela, extremamente perfeita com seus poderes de sedução e persuasão, e deixou-se sonhar em ter Antônio. Em ter Draco.

Apesar de inúmeras mulheres e pseudo-casamentos que ele enfrentara, ele era seduzido por ela. Eles se amariam apaixonadamente e Draco, seu Marco Antônio, entregar-se-ia aos prazeres da carne, onde ela iria satisfazê-lo de todas as formas possíveis – o que, de fato, aconteceu. Pensou se Cleópatra realmente se apaixonara por ele ou só gostava de se deixar levar pela luxúria. As duas alternativas eram extremamente aceitáveis para a ruiva.

Mesmo com todo o desejo, o encanto acabaria quando separassem os dois – o que também aconteceu. Lucius – não o irmão de Marco Antônio, mas o pai de Draco – revoltara-se com a infidelidade do filho. Num casamento de interesses tudo tinha que ser perfeito aos olhos dos críticos sociais.

Não que os dois fossem ingênuos o bastante para se deixarem flagrar.

Em seu pensamento, via Draco lutando por seus ideais ao mesmo tempo em que era obrigado a se casar com quem o pai quisesse – assim como Marco Antônio tivera que casar com Otávia, mesmo Cleópatra estando grávida de gêmeos. Ginny imaginou a situação atual e sorriu enquanto apertava de leve a barriga. Ela não se importaria de abrigá-lo e ajudá-lo a se recompor quando ele fosse contra o pai. Faria igual à Rainha dos Reis: o acolheria junto de seu povo. Ele largaria sua mulher e viria se casar com Ginny.

Quem sabe ela não tivesse, também, duas menininhas loiras?

"Mamãe?" A voz de James chamou um pouco distante. "Mamãe, está tudo bem?" O garotinho de quatro anos começou a andar pelo cais meio hesitante, como se tivesse medo de cair. "Por que se escondeu de mim?" Perguntou enquanto colocava a mãos pequeninas sobre o rosto da mãe.

Ginny suspirou enquanto expulsava de sua mente todas as suas fantasias. Ela voltou a se sentar sobre a madeira e olhou para James com um sorriso. "Mas não estávamos brincando de pique-esconde?" Perguntou ela enquanto segurava a mão do filho. Ginny usou a outra mão para se levantar e apanhou seus chinelos que estavam esquecidos ao seu lado. "Venha, vamos para casa. Albus deve ter acordado e seu pai deve estar louco de preocupação."

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Eu gosto daqui." James disse olhando em volta. Eles passaram por umas pedras e a ruiva voltou a calçar seus chinelos enquanto o filho olhava maravilhado para o mar. "Ficar aqui me deixa feliz." Completou ele, inocente.

"É." Concordou Ginny, lembrando-se dos olhos de Draco enquanto encarava aquela imensidão azul. "Ficar aqui me deixa feliz também."


End file.
